Melville
Melville (メルヴィル), also known by her real name Mashiro Kuji (久慈真白), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is part of Team Bell and has a strong accent that makes others difficult to understand her. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Melville has long, light brown/pink orange colored hair, with bangs going in the middle of her face, and the sides of her head has hair that comes down into small curls. She has two ponytails that are split into two sections and are held up by deep violet roses and blackcurrant colored spiky vines wrapping around her hair and the same light brown/pink orange eyebrows. Her eyes are a more orange color than her hair with darker crossed slit pupils. She has short, orange brown colored eyelashes, a dark blush, elf ears and is paler than other characters. As for her outfit, Melville has clothes on similar to medieval clothing, with dark beige cloth covering her entire neck, beige shoulder pads, white cloth that leaves her chest open and goes into a triangle shape right before the middle of her stomach. Under that she has a dark purple bra. She has a bright red rose on her left breast, a bright red rose as a ring on her left hand, bone, blackcurrant and dark beige poofy jester pants with white at the bottom and a rodeo dust colored cape with deep violet poof at the end. On her left thigh, she has blackcurrant spiky vines wrapped around and blackcurrant slips, with a strap that wraps around the lower half of her leg. Personality Magic To freely change colors She can change the color of the surface of any object she touches. It doesn't matter whether the object is living or non-living. The change is done immediately. She can continuously change the color or change the color to make it assimilate with the surrounding. The duration of the effect can be set by herself, and the magic will last even after she died. Relationship Cranberry, The Forest Musician Cranberry was Melville's mentor. Melville strives to be just like Cranberry. Detick Bell Melville and Detick Bell are both on Team Bell. Melville does not trust Detick Bell. Lapis Lazuline Melville and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline is the only one to understand her strange accent, and often translates her speech to other members of the group. Cherna Mouse Melville and Cherna Mouse are both on Team Bell. Melville is the only member of Team Bell that can get Cherna to go according to her orders. Rionetta Pechika Clantail Marika Fukuroi Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Melville has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Stealthiness: 5/5 *Melville's name appears to be based on the novelist Herman Melville, best known for writing the novel Moby-Dick. Melville's real name, Mashiro Kuji, likely comes from "white whale" (Shiro = White, Kujira = Whale) further emphasizing the connection to Moby-Dick and references her use of harpoons and pursuit of revenge. *The fanbook states that Melville is a nomadic traveler who lived in a tribal-like society where she hunted for food with bows. This life in the wilderness explains her accent and difficulty interacting with people. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters